Bloodthirst
Overview Blood is a vital fluid for all known forms of physical life on Azeroth. It also tastes damn good. Functionality Bloodthirst is the 31-point talent for the Fury tree. It requires 1 point in Sweeping Strikes. It deals a large amount of damage while allowing you to heal yourself for a small amount. Bloodthirst is a 30 Rage Fury Talent Tree based single target direct damage attack which causes a large amount of damage. Damage done is 45% of your attack power. It also gives the user the Bloodthirst buffs, which cause the first 5 attacks made in the next 8 seconds to heal the user for a trivial amount. Rank 1 is available by learning it as a 31-point Fury talent. Ranks 2-4 may then be purchased from your warrior trainer upon reaching the level prerequisite. Use *Cast Cost: 30 Rage *Cast Time: Instant *Duration: 8 Seconds (first five attacks heal the user) *School and Damage Type: Physical *Targets/Positioning: Single Target - Front *Range: 5 yards (Melee) *Cooldown: 6 Seconds *Stances: All Talents Impale (Increase Crit Damage) Notes Does NOT require a Melee Weapon and can also be used while disarmed. The healing effects from Bloodthirst are not modified by buffs or gear that boost healing. The healing effects from Bloodthirst ARE modified by the green beam (Perseverance) in the Netherspite encounter. Rank Table All ranks of Bloodthirst deal damage equal to 45% of your Attack Power. Tips and Tactics While powerful, Bloodthirst is often overshadowed by Mortal Strike's damage. However, it has its uses. Bloodthirst, like much of the Fury tree, is considered to be a useful tool for grinding. This is due to the fact that many common mobs do not use healing spells at all, and a good warrior should always be prepared to interrupt it with a well-timed Shield Bash or more likely, Pummel. In this case, Mortal Strike's debuff becomes useless, while Bloodthirst's self-healing allows you to kill more enemies without running out of health. Bloodthirst is also often useful in large raid situations. Due to the popularity of Mortal Strike builds, particularly for PvP, there will almost certainly be one warrior who has it, and only one needs to use it to add the healing debuff. Also, Bloodthirst gains about twice as much damage per Attack Power as Mortal Strike, which narrows the damage gap when fully buffed and using potions. Bloodthirst and Mortal Strike damage will be equal when: W = weapon DPS P = Attack Power 15.4W + 746-2/3 = P This applies to Two-handed weapon users of Mortal Strike only. To give some realistic examples of this... With an Arcanite Reaper... (15.4)(53.8) + 746-2/3 = approximately 1575 Attack Power With an Obsidian Edged Blade... (15.4)(64.7) + 746-2/3 = approximately 1743 Attack Power With an Ashkandi, Greatsword of the Brotherhood... (15.4)(81.9) + 746-2/3 = approximately 2008 Attack Power Bloodthirst is often not as effective as Mortal Strike in PvP unless fighting a class with no ability to heal, due to the lower damage and usefulness of the healing debuff. Go to Warrior Talents Category: Warrior Talents Category: Warrior Abilities